The inventive concept relates generally to systems and methods for storing electronic data. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to systems and methods for preprocessing data to be stored in a flash memory and then transmitting the preprocessed data to the flash memory.
Flash memory is a common form of nonvolatile data storage used in many modern electronic devices. Flash memories can be found, for instance, in portable devices such as cellular phones, personal data assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, portable game consoles, and MP3 players. Flash memory device can likewise be found in a variety of other applications such as high definition televisions (HDTVs), digital video discs (DVDs), routers, or global positioning system (GPSs).
The demand for flash memory continues to increase over time, especially in light of the increasing number of electronic devices used in everyday life. Moreover, there is an increasing demand for flash memories in applications other than mass data storage, including, for instance, code storage.
To address this increasing demand, researchers have devoted significant resources to developing flash memory devices with higher integration density, greater speed, and greater storage capacity. Achieving these aims, however, typically requires not only a reduction in the size and spacing of flash memory elements, but also various adjustments to account for electrical effects that arise or are magnified when the memory elements are placed in greater proximity. Moreover, it may also require various measures to address potential defects and degradation that may arise with greater frequency in the devices due to their decreasing size.